A Kiss from a friend (Just a friend)
by Sofie Rose
Summary: We all have good first kisses. but what if you are dared to kiss a friend? Not a boyfriend, not a husband, not even a crush. Just a friend. Rated K plus just because. It has a kiss but it's not romantic. Or at least I don't think this is romantic but it depends on you. ONESHOT


How many of us have a magical first kiss? We all usually have it on a special date, or sometimes when we want to tell our crush we like them. Most of the time, a first kiss is an amazing thing. But what if we were dared to kiss a random friend the opposite gender? Granted, he would be a best friend, a close friend. But boyfriend? Nah. unfortunately that's what poor Poppy had to do.

* * *

"Wait WHAT?!" Poppy exclaimed. "You want me to do WHAT"

"Simple Poppy. We want you to go over to Branch and kiss him" Satin said. "Easy peasy"

"No way" Poppy said.

"Oh come on Poppy. it will be great" Cooper said with glee.

"Nope. I like crazy but this is pushing it"

"But Poppy." Biggie said "It will be so fun. It's Branch, he won't be mad"

"Please Poppy?" DJ Suki pleaded. All the Snack Pack gave Poppy big puppy dog eyes.

Poppy sighed. "Nice try guys but no. One, I never kissed anyone before and two what will I do afterwords?"

"You can run off the second you're done and apologize to him tomorrow" Chenille said. "We'll even take the blame"

"Remember when we used to goof around as kids?" Biggie asked "What about one more piece of mischief?"

Poppy remembered those days. She remembered the joy and fear of being chased. She longed for the feeling of barley being able to hold a laugh.

"Ok fine" She said. "But you take the blame"

"I didn't think she'd do it" GD muttered.

"What was that?" Poppy asked.

"Nothing" GD said quickly.

* * *

It didn't take Poppy long to find Branch's Bunker, considering now his bunker was not so hidden anymore. Poppy took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Branch? Branch, open up"

Nothing happened. Poppy smirked.

"Branch don't make me come in there" she said in a false sweet voice.

Still nothing.

"BRANCH! Don't make me shave your hair, then take all your supplies for a party 'cause I will!" she yelled.

The door opened. "Don't you dare Poppy" he said, slightly panting.

Poppy smirked "Works every time" she said smiling. "So how've you been?"

"You literally saw me three hours ago" Branch said.

"Really? That short? Wow" Poppy said, a little nervously. Branch raised an eyebrow. "Poppy, what's going on? You're acting strange."Poppy kept her smile which was now seeming a little forced "No I'm not, I'm feeling fine"

Branch just looked at her deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Poppy sensed her friends were spying on them. She sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" she said while slowly putting her hair around them.

Branch looked confused. "What are you-mph" he slightly yelped when Poppy grabbed his vest pulling him in close enough for her lips to lightly touch his. Branch was vaguely aware on how Poppy's hair went back up. He felt dazed when she pulled back almost as quickly as she went in. He could only stare when she nervously coughed and said "Well... have a good night". He stood there for about three more minutes after she left before going back inside his bunker.

* * *

Poppy ran back with her friends.

"Soooo, how was it?" Biggie asked.

"I'm not doing that again" she said. "How did you feel about it?" DJ Suki asked.

Poppy smiled, then laughed. "Honestly" she said, "It wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be"

* * *

The next day, while Poppy was checking on the Troll Tree flowers, Branch ran up to her. "Hey uhh Poppy, what was that last night?" Poppy continued inspecting a purple flower. "What was what?"

Branch rubbed his neck. "You know... the...uuuhhh...kiss" Poppy stopped looking at her flower and her face took a look of embarrasment. "Oh that" she said. "That was a dare from the our friends. You know you can't turn down a dare"

Branch had a look of confusion and-was that a tinge of disappointment? Ehh not important. "So that kiss was just for fun?" Poppy nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. You're cool with that right?" Branch smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I'm cool"

Poppy smiled back "Great" she said. She went back to inspecting and stroking her flower. Both she and Branch stayed in silence until Branch broke it.

"Oh yeah. Brigit and Gristle invited us to Snarfunkles Roller rink in arcade. Are you coming?"

Poppy grinned "Of course I am! I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with my best friend"

"I'm just in it for the food" Branch said.

Poppy gave him a mock glare before giving her flower one last stroke and standing up. "Just for that, you have to skate with me"

"Pooooopyyy you know I can't skate"

Poppy just smirked mischievously "This will be interesting then"

Branch rolled his eyes "You can be such a thorn at times"

Poppy started walking to the restaurant "Love you to Branch. Now we better get going so we won't be late"

At that moment, the hug time watch went off. Poppy walked back over to Branch and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. When they pulled back, Poppy smiled. "Race ya" and she took off.

Branch smirked. "Oh it is ON" with that, he took off trying to catch up to Poppy

 **I don't really see this as a Broppy fanfic but you can decide. I don't really do anything to big when it comes to romance. I just like to keep it small and sweet. I have not written anything romantic, but if I did it wouldn't be to big. I can't really see Poppy and Branch as that kind of couple. I know in the movie they said "I love you" But you can love a friend. But to all writers who heavily ship them, don't stop doing what you're doing ;)**


End file.
